


Hiddlesworth: Comic Con

by dustyhemsworth



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Relationship, Forced Ejaculation, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyhemsworth/pseuds/dustyhemsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst at an American comic con event, Chris and Tom become bored waiting for their panel to start and decide they deserve some time alone in the press room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiddlesworth: Comic Con

Tom sat back in the backroom lounge and browsed through his social network sites. God this was boring. Usually comic con was a fun event but all he had done this time around was sign autographs at a fast pace and his panel wasn’t until tomorrow. All the guests ignored him and were too busy talking to everyone else so he decided to sit in the corner, where nobody noticed him… apart from one.  
‘Hey,’ Chris shouted from the other end of the room. People looked over at Tom and actually noticed him for the first time. ‘How’s it going?’  
Dressed in a denim shirt, he approached the man and grinned. He pulled up a seat next to him and sat down, sighing a breath of relief.  
‘God, signings are so tense,’ he confessed, scratching his neck. ‘I thought I was going to be there forever.’  
‘I get what you mean,’ Tom said. ‘How long is it until our panel?’  
‘6. It’s only 3.’  
‘Great!’ he sarcastically bit, dipping his head back as he looked at the ceiling. He groaned.  
‘What were you thinking of doing?’ Tom said, continuing to flick through his white phone and drinking his water.  
‘Might go back to my hotel room,’ replied his friend.  
‘And watch TV or something?’  
‘No. I was thinking of having a wank.’  
Tom spat the water across the desk and looked at Chris with a slight humorous grin.  
‘Chris!’ he said jokingly.  
‘What? I’m a guy!’  
‘Well… to be honest, I was thinking of… you know… doing the same thing.’  
‘Listen up,’ the comic con supervisor said. ‘The panels do not start until 6pm tonight. For the next three hours, you can do whatever.’  
Chris looked over at Tom who was looking at the female supervisor. When he felt a hand on his thigh he turned around to the Australian who was smiling without remorse. The Brit felt a slight tingle in his balls and he tried to restrain himself from responding.  
The woman walked off and on her belt was a set of keys that lead to the press room where interviewers spoke to guests about films and TV shows. Chris had the best idea ever.  
‘Come on,’ he grabbed of Tom’s arm and hoisted him up the chair, leading him out of the room. ‘I have an idea. There’s gonna be no jerking for us!’  
Tom knew what Chris had in mind. They kissed once at an event during a dare and since then, they spent more and more time together. He wondered how long it would be before they finally…  
‘I’ll grab the key and we can do some stuff in the press room with no one there.’  
‘Well why don’t we just go to one of our rooms?’  
Chris practically threw him against a wall.  
‘Because that’s not very sexy, is it?’ he said with a grin and Tom smiled back, trying to act casual. He tugged at his black shirt, the anticipation killing him.  
A few minutes later, Chris dived toward the woman who was busy sorting out the paperwork. Watching nervously from the wings, Tom saw Chris carefully and sneakily take the keys off of the woman’s belt and he crawled under the table, almost touching her feet.  
This was risky and Tom knew it but it was tantalising to see a man so desperate for an action of passion he was going to do something that could get him kicked out of comic con. When he reached Tom, he dropped the key in his hand and winked at him. Tom didn’t have to wonder anymore. It was going to happen today.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
They could see the room and the white door keeping it from the public. A woman wearing a comic con t-shirt strolled past them and nodded at them, walking off around the corner.  
‘We can’t do it here,’ he laughed nervously, trying to avoid glaring into Chris’ eyes in fear of not being able to control himself. ‘There’s too many people.’  
‘We’ll be in a room,’ he whispered and encouraged him to do the same. ‘Besides, while you had a piss, I went to my hotel room, picked the condoms up and couldn’t wait.’  
‘Are you insinuating I have an STI?’ Tom said, half-joking and half-offended as he made his way to the door, handing Chris the key.  
‘Well it’s up to you if we use them or not.’  
He inserted the key into the keyhole and turned it and the door opened ajar. He couldn’t help this any longer. An excited and impatient Chris ambushed Tom before he had a chance to object. Their lips collided and they fell against the door. They were kissing in the corridor and if someone were to walk around the corner now they’d see them snogging. But neither cared.  
Chris gently nudged Tom into the room, refusing to take his lips off his. Their eyes shut, Tom shut the door and tried to find the keyhole to insert the key. He might have locked it or not but in all honesty, he couldn’t care less. The only thing he cared about was ripping off Chris’ trousers and setting that dick to work.  
They fell onto the blue sofa; Tom on the bottom and Chris on the top. Their lips broke and Chris licked and kissed his neck and he began stroking his bulge, causing Tom to grin and laugh. Their lips found each other again and Chris kicked off his beige shoes, revealing his green socks. He took off Tom’s and threw them at the other side of the room. They landed on a table with pictures for the celebrity guests to sign.  
‘I want you so bad,’ Tom whispered into his mouth, running his hands through the man’s locks.  
‘Well if you shut up you can have me.’  
He ripped Tom’s shirt open and the buttons flew in all different directions. How was he going to do appearances now his shirt was ripped? Who fucking cared? Chris ran his tongue along his torso, and Tom gripped hold of the side of the sofa and biting his lip, terrified he was going to scream with delight and someone would hear him.  
Chris felt for the belt and began undoing it, taking another swipe at his friend’s mouth. Their wet tongues intertwined and their noses touched as their legs ran up against each other, their socks touching. He whisked the belt off and launched that across the room and it landed near the shoes near a white table leg. They both wanted to relish the embrace but they also wanted to get naked and fuck.  
‘Take your trousers off,’ Chris instructed while still tonguing the man.  
Obediently, Tom slid the black trousers off and Chris grasped hold of them, placing them gently beside the kissing pair. The feel of his leg hair against the fabric of the Australian’s trouser was amazing and he broke away from his lips, to undo Chris’ trousers and his jeans came off. Then he began unbuttoning his shirt and he took it off as they locked lips again. Their socks were next to come off as they threw them all over the place. Now, only in their boxers, it was time for the big reveal.  
Tom was feeling adventurous. The cock was bulging through the underwear and he could clearly see the rim and testicles waiting to be misused. The boxers slid down just below his ass and Tom stared at the penis in absolute awe. It seemed to shine in the room’s light and it called to him and without hesitation, he took it in his mouth and Chris tilted his head back and let his arms flop backwards as he let Tom do his business.  
He let the dick out after it was covered in spit and he sucked his balls, something his wife refused to do. The testicles seemed to slip through his lips as he moistened the sack up and then he stopped and watched as they drooped.  
Chris flipped Tom on his back and slowly and sensually removed his boxers, rendering him completely and utterly nude and his dick flopped onto his torso and the man began pricking his feet with his mouth, rubbing his face all over them; licking them, smelling them, tasting them. Tom couldn’t get enough of the massage and while his feet were being serviced, he started jerking Chris off feeling pre-cum caress his fingers. He squeezed the dick and smiled as more pre-cum left the sex organ. He had a cheeky lick of his fingers and tasted it. Delicious.  
‘I’ve had enough of waiting!’ Chris admitted and came off the sofa, taking his boxers and proudly showing his abs off to the man. ‘Now get on your front.’  
This was the Chris Tom wanted. The dominating, passionate Chris – not the sweet, family man one. Tom turned over and felt his hard penis touch the sofa and Chris sat above him and prepared his dick by pumping it for a few seconds and opening up Tom’s cheeks, he slipped it in and Tom almost howled and he clasped hold of the arm of the sofa as he felt the penis bash against his prostate and he was about to shriek when Chris placed a hand over his mouth to stop him. He licked his hand and Chris shook his head smiling as he took the dick in further. Tom’s ass hair tickled his snake but he loved it. It felt so good. It had been lubed by Tom’s hungry mouth and that made it slip in and out easier. When Chris placed his foot on Tom’s, Tom screamed quietly and had to bite Chris’ hand to avoid being heard. This was heaven. Pure heaven.  
This position was held for about five minutes and in that time Chris, leant over and kissed his new sex toy, tugged on his straight hair and spanked his ass continuously. Tom suggested a new position he said he usually enjoyed with people and wanting to try something different, Chris agreed.  
Falling back on the sofa he sat waiting while his erect cock called him over. Tom sat on top of him and grabbed hold of his dick and put it in his ass and began jumping up and down, feeling it kiss his prostate gland again. They both let out quiet groans and moans, Chris stroking the man’s back as a ‘well done’.  
‘Hello?’ the doorknob wriggled and they stopped what they were doing. They froze. ‘Is someone in there?’ A woman had heard soft groaning and believed people were in there.  
‘Stay still,’ Tom demanded and Chris thrusted his dick further into his ass and he inadvertently moaned once more and Chris began to giggle. ‘I’m… fine.’  
Chris thought Tom trying to lie himself of a situation while getting fucked in the ass was hilarious. He fucked him more, knowing that Tom couldn’t tell him not to. The woman became concerned when she heard Tom’s voice break. Little did she know a huge dick was being stuck in and out of his sweet hairy ass.  
Deciding it was best to leave him alone, she walked off and Tom was too happy to be mad at Chris. That warm cock was so comforting and he let it slide in and out as he placed his hand on Chris’ chest to keep balance.  
‘Oh fuck,’ announced Chris.  
‘What is it?’ Tom found it hard to breathe.  
‘I’m gonna cum, Tom. I’m gonna cum.’  
Within a second, Chris couldn’t help but scream as Tom looked down and saw a bit of semen trickle down Chris’ hard dick. When Chris’ sexual satisfaction had been fulfilled, he pulled it out and a lot of cum dripped out of Tom’s tiny ass, dripping onto the sofa and carpet and a bit on the man’s leg.  
‘That was amazing,’ he wiped the sweat from his hair as he slapped Tom’s ass and pushed him off of him.  
‘It’s my turn now,’ he smiled and stood over Hemsworth’s face, jerking on his dick as slowly as he could.  
He felt the cum about to come out and he rubbed his chest and Chris held his tongue out, ready to accept the spunky prize.  
‘OH!’  
Cum flirted out from Tom’s dick and landed on the man’s tongue and cheek and as he dropped to the floor, he watched as Chris ate every last bit of it. Tom looked at his cum-drenched cock and back at Chris who asked if they could do it all over again.

Later that evening, the celebrity guests were all in the press room, giving interviews and talking about their shows. Tom was sat near Chris and he watched as a woman sat on the sofa.  
‘Ew,’ she said. ‘This sofa’s wet.’  
Chris looked over at Tom and the pair burst out laughing.


End file.
